


This is Why I Need You

by loeysxdaisies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid!Jongin, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Tattoos, literally the best parents ever, rockstar!au, rockstar!chanyeol, the most precious family must protect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysxdaisies/pseuds/loeysxdaisies
Summary: The evolution of two crazy kids in love, one with a guitar and one with a pen, from being kids themselves to having one of their own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zkxxdlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkxxdlin/gifts).



> this is...entirely self-indulgent (also ari-indulgent?)
> 
> ALSO ARI BABY THIS IS FOR YOU MY LOVE
> 
> ((also most of the little section dividers represent a time lapse, sometimes just a few hours and sometimes up to a year. hopefully you'll be able to figure out where i was going with this?? it is 1:30am so i'll check this again in the morning okay happy reading love you uwu))

“Baek?” Chanyeol’s voice is soft in the darkness as he rubs soft circles over Baekhyun’s bare back, still slightly tacky with the dried sweat from earlier. Baekhyun’s draped over his chest, head on his shoulder and arm thrown over his abdomen as his delicate little fingers trace the thick black ink swirling around Chanyeol’s chest.

“Hm?” His fingers don’t pause, leaving tingles in their wake as they travel all over Chanyeol’s chest. “Something wrong, love?”

Chanyeol lets out a short puff of air—almost a chuckle, really. Of course. Baekhyun _always_ knows.

“How much do you trust me?”

“How much do I…” Baekhyun shifts over fully onto his stomach, propping his chin on Chanyeol’s sternum. “I trust you a lot.” He smiles softly, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes. “I’d trust you with _everything_ , Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol blinks a couple of times and then lays his head back on the pillow, looking back up at the ceiling. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Their voices are still soft and Baekhyun rolls over onto his elbow, weight off of Chanyeol now as he hovers above him. His hand skims up Chanyeol’s chest and the side of his face to brush through his hair, untangling it with his fingers a little at a time as he does. “Is that all you wanted to say?”

Chanyeol’s mouth opens and shuts for a minute, and then he looks at Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s eyes are soft and open, watching him work through whatever he’s thinking right now. Baekhyun might be the younger of the two by nearly four years but he’s by no means any less mature than Chanyeol.

Often times he’s even more so, during times like this.

“No,” Chanyeol admits softly. “There’s something I need to ask you, that’s horrible and selfish and I can’t bring myself to say it.” His right arm is still around Baekhyun’s waist and it falls away, simply skimming up and down his side slowly.

“You know you can ask me anything, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun murmurs, eyes on his fingers brushing through the dark strands smoothly. “What is it?”

“The label,” the new label, the one Chanyeol and the rest of Everglow had only been signed on with for three months now, “want us to go on a tour. A _real_ tour.”

“Already?” Baekhyun breaks out in a huge smile. “Babe, that’s fantastic. Holy shit, Chanyeol, holy _shit_ that’s amazing.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol smiles too, relaxing just a bit. “Yeah, it is.”

“What’s the problem then, love?” Baekhyun asks.

“It’ll be a few months.” Chanyeol lets out a slow breath. “It’ll be seven months.” He feels Baekhyun’s hand stutter in its movement.

“Seven?” He whispers, sort of in awe. The longest Everglow had been gone up until this point had been three weeks, and even that was being generous. That was before they signed with a real label, though, and they’d already been so popular on YouTube and Spotify recording music just in Jongdae’s apartment, and their group Instagram’s following was certainly nothing to laugh at… “Wow.”

“Wow.” Chanyeol agrees softly.

Baekhyun lets out a breath. “When do you leave?”

“They want us to head out next month—there are a few music festivals in Europe they want us to hit, a couple in the States. You know groups like ours—they’re almost always on the move.”

“I know.” Baekhyun sinks down from his elbow to lay on Chanyeol’s chest again, arm wrapping around his waist. “This is happening sooner than I thought, though.”

“A lot sooner,” Chanyeol remembers the group’s pure joy when their manager told them—already booking venues and gearing up for press conferences and advertising. The joy and then the dread because Baekhyun’s still in college, meaning he couldn’t get off and take online courses to come with the group during their time away. Not unless he dropped out. “I haven’t asked my question yet.”

Baekhyun props his chin on his hand again, eyes looking over Chanyeol’s face. “You haven’t. What is it?”

Chanyeol is silent for a minute and then sits up a bit, propping his head up with pillows so his neck doesn’t hurt while he looks at Baekhyun. He runs one hand through his hair. “I want you to come with us.”

Baekhyun simply looks at him.

“With me.” Chanyeol corrects after a few seconds. “I’ll miss you too much to leave you for seven _months_ , Baek.”

Baekhyun bites his lip for a moment and then lets out a slow breath.

“I know you have school.” Chanyeol runs his hand through Baekhyun’s hair while the younger thinks. “But I also know that you _hate_ it, and you’ve been looking for an opportunity to leave.”

"This might just be it," Baekhyun says softly. "I mean, if you're going I want to go to."

"But I don't want you to leave just for me." Chanyeol's hand comes to rest on the back of Baekhyun's neck warmly. "Don't you want to think about it for a bit?"

Baekhyun goes quiet. "Okay, there. I've thought about it. I want to come."

"You'd have to drop out of school. They won't let you take online courses since you're not technically in the band."

"Are you trying to talk me out of it, or talk me into it?" Baekhyun smiles softly. "I want to come. Seven months of rock bands and living like crazy kids and seeing you do what you love and traveling? I really don't see the downside."

Chanyeol hauls Baekhyun up so he's straddling his hips and kisses him. "Neither do I."

 

* * *

 

“You’re so fucking hot.” Baekhyun breathes out, grunting as Chanyeol slams his back into the wall of their dressing room. “God, seeing you with that guitar, I— _shit.”_

“You look like a fucking _sin_ , doll.” Chanyeol grits back, one finger slipping under Baekhyun’s black cord choker tied around his neck, completing his look—dark ripped jeans over fishnets, one of Chanyeol’s group’s shirts (too big, considering the top is actually _Chanyeol’s)_ , and a leather jacket. “A straight-up _whore.”_ He tugs, pulling Baekhyun’s face as close to his as he can.

“I’ve really internalized the whole boyfriend-of-rocker vibe, you know?”

“It suits you.” Chanyeol rips the jacket down his shoulders. “It really suits you, love, fucking _hell.”_

“Don’t sit there and act like you don’t look like the devil yourself.” Baekhyun hisses back, hands, now free from the jacket that’s on the floor, worming under Chanyeol’s damp tank-top and running along his sweaty abs. His hair is soaked, too, literally _dripping_ with sweat after Everglow’s performance, but it’s still stuck in that glorious comma hairstyle that Baekhyun loves so much and it’s really just turning him on more and more.

He rips Chanyeol’s shirt over his head and runs his hands up the muscled chest—covered entirely in black, inked tattoos that curve over both his shoulders and down his arms, all the way to the fingers of his right hand.

So hot. Chanyeol’s so _fucking_ hot and if Baekhyun doesn’t get fucked right the fuck now then he thinks he’ll die.

Chanyeol gets it, though, knows exactly what he needs and it’s really just a few minutes later that he’s fucking Baekhyun against the wall, pants discarded and fishnets ripped to give access to his ass, shirt falling over his shoulder as he grips onto Chanyeol with everything he has and cries out with every thrust.

“That—that’s it, Chanyeol, fuck right _there fuck I—”_ Baekhyun’s ability to form words is escaping him as Chanyeol fucks him _amazingly_ , just like he always does, and he comes untouched right against the dingy dressing room wall. His release covers the two of their fronts, warm and sticky between their chests, and Chanyeol fucks him right through it until he comes inside Baekhyun, just the way the both like.

“F-fuck.” Chanyeol barely makes it over to the little couch on the wall before collapsing, falling onto his back with Baekhyun on his chest. Both their hearts are racing and Baekhyun tucks his face into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, licking over a tendril of vines that comes up from around his arm and ends behind his ear. “You good, Baek?”

“Give me, like, 15 for a nap.” Baekhyun mutters, settling in. “Fuck, I’m gonna be sore.”

“I’ll carry you out to the car when we head out.” Chanyeol promises softly, hand running through Baekhyun’s hair. “Go ahead and sleep, though, love.”

Baekhyun hums, already half asleep. “I love you. You did great tonight, since I probably forgot to tell you in all the rush from earlier.”

"Thank you." Chanyeol turns his head and presses his lips to Baekhyun’s forehead. “Now just sleep, angel. I'll wake you up when it's time to head out."

 

* * *

 

The group’s popularity only grows from there, and two years later finds them after two world tours, tons of music festival performances, and…well…filthy stinking rich.

Baekhyun never needed that college degree, anyway. He’d much rather be here, backstage at all the group’s performances and making out with Chanyeol as much as he could, partying and drinking and smoking and getting more and more tattoos with each new country they visited.

He’s so much happier here than he’d ever been stuck in a dingy classroom learning about math and history when he has no need for it.

He’s much happier with _Chanyeol._

The two of them, together, are perfect. Exactly what he’s always wanted.

 

* * *

 

“Baek?” Chanyeol’s voice is still scratchy and groggy from sleep as he clicks the bathroom light on. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Baekhyun flushes the toilet and takes Chanyeol’s outstretched hand, letting his boyfriend pull him up from kneeling on the floor. “Must be a bug or something.”

“You think?” Chanyeol sits Baekhyun up on the counter and pulls out a washcloth, wetting it and then running it over Baekhyun’s sweaty face. He nods.

“Nothing else it could be.” Baekhyun clears his throat. “I’ll be fine for tour.”

“I don’t want you coming on tour if you’re sick.” Chanyeol drapes the cloth up to dry over the shower curtain rod and then helps Baekhyun off the counter, leading him across the hall and back to bed.

“I’ll be fine, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun insists softly, folding back under the covers. “Give me a few days to recuperate and I’ll be fine.”

Chanyeol simply hums, shutting the bedroom door and then slipping in on the right side of the bed—on his usual side. He shifts over until he can wrap around Baekhyun’s back and he does, hands lightly massaging his upset stomach. “We’ll see.” He says softly. “Are you feeling better?”

Baekhyun nods, pressing back into Chanyeol’s front. “I feel fine now—still a little off, but better.” He swallows and settles against the pillow.

Chanyeol kisses the nape of his neck. “You’re not warm.” He mutters, almost to himself. “I don’t think you’re sick.”

“I said it’s probably just a bug,” Baekhyun repeats. “I’m sure that’s all it is, Chanyeol. Can we just go back to sleep?”

“We leave in a week.” Chanyeol reminds Baekhyun softly. “If you’re not better in a week I want you to stay home and go to the doctor.”

“I’ll be better in three days, Chanyeol, in a week I’ll feel good enough for you to fuck me again.”

Chanyeol huffs out a soft breath as a sort of laugh. “Okay, Baek, speak it into existence. Sleep now—that’ll help, too.” He glances at the clock as his eyes fall shut—5:13 am.

What kind of bug has Baekhyun up at five in the morning, spilling his guts in the toilet even though he ate practically nothing?

 

* * *

 

It’s not a bug, and whatever it is has only gotten worse as the week went on, causing Baekhyun to stumble into the bathroom and fall to his knees in front of the toilet more times than he could actually sit down and eat a full meal.

“We’ll only be gone two weeks.” Chanyeol whispers, cradling Baekhyun to his chest. One hand stays around his waist to hold him in his lap and the other runs through his hair, calming him. “And it’s not like you’ll be missing out on Europe.”

“I know.” Baekhyun’s voice is scratchy, having been throwing up just ten minutes before this conversation. “I just…I haven’t missed a trip in years, ‘Yeol.”

“Like I said, love, it’s just two weeks. Two weeks in _Beijing_ , of all places.” He kisses his forehead. “We’ve been there plenty already. I’d rather you stay home and get to the doctor.”

Baekhyun’s eyes close and he nods, rolling over so he’s pressed right against Chanyeol’s whole abdomen. “I’ll drag Kyungsoo with me this week.”

“Good.” Chanyeol thumbs over his cheek. “Let me know how it goes?”

“Of course I will,” Baekhyun says softly. His eyes open and he looks up. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Chanyeol kisses his forehead again and Baekhyun lets out a soft whine.

“You’re leaving for two weeks and I can’t even _kiss_ you because I don’t want you to get sick.” He groans. “That fucking sucks.”

“It does.” Chanyeol agrees with a light laugh. “When I get back we’ll kiss as much as we can, okay?”

“Promise?” Baekhyun’s head lolls back to rest in the crook of Chanyeol’s arm and he meets his eyes lazily, a soft smile pulling at his lips.

“Promise.” Chanyeol leans forward and rubs their noses together for a minute and then lifts Baekhyun, walking them back to their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

“Baek?” Kyungsoo looks back and forth between the doctor and Baekhyun, neither of whom had spoken after the doctor delivered the news. “Are you good?”

“Good?” Baekhyun swallows and then smiles shakily. “I’m—I’m great, holy shit. Really?”

The doctor nods. “All your bloodwork is positive, and so are the other tests.” She gestures towards the ultrasound room. “Do you want to see?”

Baekhyun nods, smiling. “Can I get a picture?”

The doctor leads the two down the hallway with a small laugh. “You can get as many as you want.”

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun can’t really see Chanyeol’s reaction, because he calls him in the parking lot of the hospital and it’s bright out, meaning he’s squinting not only from the sun but also the tears in his eyes.

He thought he’d finished crying in the ultrasound room earlier, but telling Chanyeol now has started him up again.

“You…really?” Chanyeol’s voice is breathy and soft, eyes warm as they look at Baekhyun through the phone screen. _“Really?”_

“Yeah.” Baekhyun holds up the little black and white picture in the frame to show Chanyeol and watches his boyfriend’s eyes fill with tears, too, on his stomach in the hotel bed. He pulls his head off his arms to wipe a thumb under his eye and catch one of the droplets before it falls. “Yeah, ‘Yeol.”

“Wow.” Chanyeol’s voice cracks as he leans on his arms again, eyes on Baekhyun. _“Wow,_ Baek.”

“Wow.” Baekhyun turns the picture over and studies it. Studies the little dot in the picture that’s currently in his stomach.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol simply drops his bags right inside the door and then his hands find Baekhyun’s hips the second he slams it shut, kissing him softly with a smile.

“Hi, love.” He kisses him a few more times. “Hi.”

“Hi, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun chuckles softly and brushes Chanyeol’s hair back out of his face. “Tired?”

“Not really.” Chanyeol gently backs Baekhyun into the wall and kisses him a few more times, each one simply a soft press of their lips, nothing more. “How are you feeling?”

“Good.” Baekhyun’s positively beaming. “Really good. I have medicine for nausea, but it should pass completely in a few more weeks—once I enter the next trimester.”

Chanyeol kisses him one more time and then drops to his knees, face level with Baekhyun’s stomach. He pushes his shirt up and leans forward, nuzzling over the soft skin. “Hi, baby.” He kisses him, just above his belly button, lips lingering for a moment. “Hi, little one.”

Baekhyun’s hand finds Chanyeol’s hair and he brushes it back as Chanyeol kisses his stomach over and over, and his eyes start filling with tears again.

“Welcome home, daddy.”

 

* * *

 

All of Everglow take a short hiatus for a few months around the following January, for personal reasons, and Chanyeol spends every moment of it so, _so_ grateful. He’s right there for Baekhyun as he recovers from labor, and lucky for him he has the _best_ bandmates who are stopping in and out of the house, helping out and cooking dinner for the family as they adjust to their newest addition.

“’Yeol?” Chanyeol looks over his shoulder and sees Baekhyun hovering in the doorway to the nursery, leaning against the doorframe. He smiles when their eyes meet. “Hey, love. Is he down yet?”

“He’s asleep.” Chanyeol’s eyes fall down to Jongin in his arms, little fists curled and tucked tightly under his chin as he’s swaddled in blankets. “Been asleep for a while, now.”

“What are you doing, then?” Baekhyun’s footsteps are light as he pads across the carpet to Chanyeol, shadow cast softly on the wall from the single lamp on in the corner.

“I don’t want to put him down yet.”

“You’ll be gone for _one night_ , ‘Yeol.” Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s waist when he reaches the two of them and leans his head against his bicep. “He’ll still be here, and he’ll still be this  _tiny_ when you get back.”

“I know.” Chanyeol kisses the crown of Baekhyun’s head. “I know. I just…don’t want to go back to work yet.” His eyes are still glued on Jongin’s sleeping face. “I don’t want to miss anything, you know?”

“You won’t.” Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol’s shoulder over the t-shirt and then slowly moves around to face him, slipping his arms under Chanyeol’s to take Jongin himself. “We’ve already talked to the agency, for the next year, at least, you’ll be mostly home with us.”

Baekhyun walks over to the crib and gently lays Jongin down, adjusting the height of the side up all the way and then Chanyeol comes up behind him, arms around his waist and chin hooked over his shoulder as they look at their son.

“I just…love him so much. You know?”

Baekhyun hums an amused sound. “I do know. I love him too. Just like I love you.”

Chanyeol presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek and then looks back down at Jongin, who hasn’t moved. Already he’s proven to be a heavy sleeper—well, once he finally goes down.

“We’re doing it,” Chanyeol whispers, linking his fingers between Baekhyun’s. Their ring fingers are right next to each other, the little tattooed dates of their anniversary that serve as sort of makeshift wedding rings in perfect line with one another. “Parenting. We’re actually _doing_ it.”

“I know.” Baekhyun smiles and tightens Chanyeol’s grip on his waist. “We’re doing good. He hasn’t died yet.”

“Crazy.” Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s cheek and then he cuts the lamp, meeting Baekhyun in the hallway after kissing Jongin’s forehead one more time. Baekhyun shuts the door softly and the two go right to bed, still tired from all the adjustments of having a baby.

Having  _their_ baby.

 

* * *

 

“Papa?”

“Hm?” Baekhyun glances down at Jongin loitering in the doorway of the kitchen, blanket around his shoulders and making him look so tiny—he is just over two, after all. He _is_ tiny. It pulls at Baekhyun's heart to think that he's already growing up, though, not as tiny as he once was. “Why are you up, baby? It’s late.”

Jongin’s little bare feet patter across the tile flooring to where Baekhyun’s sitting at the little table doing some work online, reading over some lyrics for the band. He’d been on his way to a journalism degree in college before he dropped out—he considered himself a pretty okay writer.

Chanyeol considered him a fantastic writer.

Basically, he had no way to refute when Chanyeol started asking him to look over the band’s lyrics for new songs.

Jongin reaches the chair that Baekhyun’s in and Baekhyun lifts him up with a soft grunt and positions him on his thighs, pulling the blanket to cover most of his little body and then cradling him to his chest, rocking him back and forth. “Jongin?”

“I miss Daddy.” Jongin’s voice is quiet as he grips onto Baekhyun’s—Chanyeol’s—t-shirt where it’s hanging right over his chest, squeezing his little handful and taking some of where the fabric is pulling into his mouth—a habit he somehow developed as an attempt to keep whatever parent’s holding him at the moment from letting go.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Baekhyun props his chin on Jongin’s head. “I miss him too. He’ll be home soon, though, remember?” Baekhyun glances at the calendar they have on the fridge, at Jongin’s eye level, the days very clearly marked in different colors to represent Chanyeol’s tour schedule.

Green for the days he’s home, blue for the days he’s gone, and red for the days he either comes home or leaves. “Only five more blue days until he’s back, isn’t that exciting?”

Jongin sniffles. “But I want to see him now.”

Baekhyun glances at the clock at the top right of his computer screen. “Do you want to try calling him? I’m sure he’d love to see you, too.”

Jongin nods against his chest and Baekhyun manages to maneuver through his computer one-handed until he’s facetiming Chanyeol, Jongin’s eyes curiously on the computer screen to see if Daddy’s going to answer.

It doesn’t take more than three rings for Chanyeol to accept the call and he smiles, hair wet and topless.

“Daddy!” Jongin sits right up, hands finding the edge of the table and he grips it tightly with a smile on his face. “Daddy, hi!”

“Hi, Jongin. It’s late, why are you up, mister?” Chanyeol ruffles his wet hair as Jongin simply shrugs.

“He couldn’t sleep.” Baekhyun substitutes, running a gentle hand through their son’s hair. “He misses you. Did you just get out of the shower?” He then asks with a knowing smile.

“It’s late. I figured it was just you on the phone.” Chanyeol winks teasingly and Baekhyun rolls his eyes and then the guitarist’s attention is back on Jongin. “Aren’t you tired, love?”

Jongin shakes his head, trying (and failing) to hide a yawn. “No, I wanna talk to Daddy!”

“We can talk more tomorrow after you’ve gotten a good night’s sleep.” Chanyeol sets his phone down and there’s a rustle of fabric for a few seconds, and the next time they see him Chanyeol’s fully clothed and he slips into the white sheets of the hotel bed. “Sleep’s important, buddy. Don’t you wanna grow tall like Daddy?”

Jongin hesitates and then nods, a cute little pout on his lips (one that he gets from Baekhyun, as Chanyeol insists), and Baekhyun smiles down at him. “Now that we’ve said goodnight to Daddy, do you want to go lay down and try to go back to sleep?”

Jongin thinks hard for a minute, eyebrows furrowing (like Chanyeol’s when he’s thinking), and then he brightens up. “Sing to me?”

“Me?” Chanyeol pretends to think for a minute. “I guess if you _really_ want me to I can sing for you.”

“Let’s go get in bed first, hm?” Baekhyun takes a second to be able to balance Jongin against his side and then lifts the laptop, walking them both up the stairs and into Jongin’s little bedroom. He sets the computer up on the nightstand and then lays down behind Jongin, both facing Chanyeol through the screen who’s watching them with a soft smile.

“There are my two little loves.” Jongin yawns and Chanyeol chuckles. “And there’s that yawn I’ve been waiting for. Still not tired?”

“Nope.” Jongin shakes his head to prove his point and Baekhyun chuckles, kissing the side of his head and then tucking him under the blankets. “Daddy, sing?”

“Okay.” Chanyeol’s propped on his side, up on his elbow in the frame of his phone and he clears his throat. Baekhyun settles in, too, eyes on Chanyeol who begins singing softly. Even over the phone speakers distorting slightly there’s no denying the power of Chanyeol’s soft voice, the emotion and love he has for the two people on the other side of the screen and Jongin is out like a light, curled up and holding Baekhyun’s arm tightly.

Chanyeol finishes the verse anyway, holding eye contact as best as he can with Baekhyun.

“I’m trapped.” Baekhyun lifts his hand and waves at Chanyeol, arm stuck under Jongin’s body and wrist held in his little hands.

Chanyeol lets out an amused breath. “You just don’t want to get up.”

“We got him a fantastic mattress for him being two.” Baekhyun defends. “This is better than _ours.”_

Chanyeol settles against the pillow. “His mattress isn’t worn down by all the se—”

“Shut—” Baekhyun clears his throat softly and shakes his head. “Don’t even—god you’re like a child.”

“Is that a new kink? I thought I was the da—”

 _“Enough.”_ Baekhyun covers his mouth with his free hand to keep from laughing and waking Jongin up again. “God, you’re horrible.”

Chanyeol simply smiles at him and takes a deep breath, curling his forearms under his pillow. Baekhyun bites his bottom lip.

“Only five more blue days.”

“I know.” Chanyeol’s head tilts slightly to the side, eyes drooping with how comfortable he is. He’d had a show today, and has three more before he’s coming back home, Baekhyun’s sure he’s exhausted. “And then I’m home for, what, eight months? At least.”

“I know Jongin’s looking forward to that,” Baekhyun says softly. “I am too.”

“I miss you,” Chanyeol whispers then, voice soft.

Baekhyun nods. “I miss you too, love.” They sit there and just stare at each other for a while, breathing softly. “Would you sing again?”

“Sing for you?”

Baekhyun nods. He’s always loved Chanyeol’s voice, his passion for music and his love for performing. “Please?”

“Of course.” Chanyeol clears his throat. He stays laying down, stomach to the mattress and his phone is propped against the headboard. It doesn’t take him long to decide on a song and he goes with _This is Why I Need You,_ the song he sang to him on their wedding day.

Well, their makeshift wedding day.

Jongin was a surprise, that’s for sure, even though they’d been together nearly five years at that point. It only made sense that their marriage followed in a similar fashion—the two gathered the members of Chanyeol’s band and a few of their other, close friends and went to the courthouse, signing the papers. All in all, it only took about ten minutes, which is great considering neither of them would’ve been able to sit still enough for a real ceremony, anyway, and their first kiss as a married couple, as the Parks, was done in the courthouse in their jeans, vans, and white button-ups (Chanyeol added his leather jacket, just for the aesthetic).

Kyungsoo had baked them a cake and they had a mini reception in their house, dancing around the living room and getting drunk off champagne, sending their friends home, and then spending three days fucking practically nonstop. It was phenomenal, and done in traditional Park fashion (Chanyeol’s own parents had eloped). Their wedding “rings” were done by Chanyeol’s usual tattoo guy the day after, permanent symbols of their love for one another (as if Jongin wasn’t enough).

 _This is Why I Need You_ is the song Chanyeol sang to him while they had their first dance, waltzing around their little living room surrounded by their closest friends, both of their families being too far away to attend.

The song always brings Baekhyun a sense of calm, and joy, and completeness. It makes him so warm. So in love.

And he looks at Chanyeol with that warmness in his eyes as he falls asleep, his husband’s voice washing over him.

Chanyeol falls asleep too, unable to fight it when his two favorite people were already sleeping right next to him, despite them being a five-hour plane ride away.

 

* * *

 

“You get that out of your mouth.” Baekhyun chuckles softly and pulls the rectangular plastic backstage pass from the four-year-old’s mouth, leaving it to hang back around his neck. Jongin reaches for Baekhyun’s then and Baekhyun snags his hand before he can grab it, murmuring “no no no” and kissing Jongin’s hand with a smile.

Instead, Jongin pulls his hand from Baekhyun’s grasp and wraps it around the weaved lanyard around his neck, tugging on it lightly.

“Why must you grab everything?” Baekhyun scrunches his nose and ducks into the crook of Jongin’s neck, tightening his grip on his son so he stays secure on his hip as he begins kissing his neck loudly.

Jongin squeals and lets go of the lanyard, giggling and falling back. Baekhyun’s hand moves to his son’s back to keep him from falling and he bends over, pretending to drop Jongin only to pull him right back up to his side.

“Again, Papa again!”

“Again?” Baekhyun readjusts his grip and dips Jongin a couple more times, laughing with his son and the rest of the crew backstage watch the pair with smiles on their faces.

Everyone loves Jongin—Baekhyun’s been bringing his little ball of joy to concerts since he was old enough to walk and get out, giving him a pair of earplugs since these types of rock concerts could get loud and Jongin’s ears are still sensitive, but his son loves being here. He loves the atmosphere, loves all the bright colors and loud sounds, all the people working to keep the show going.

Most of all, though, Jongin loves seeing his Daddy up on stage, performing with his group. His passion is mesmerizing, even if Jongin is still too young to understand what the lyrics mean.

Jongin, no matter how unexpected his arrival into the world was, hasn’t slowed Chanyeol down in the slightest. Chanyeol loves Jongin to death, and Baekhyun, too, trying to keep their tour dates during the summer so he never misses important moments of their son’s life. At the time, of course, Jongin is still too young for him and Baekhyun to accompany Everglow on tours like Baekhyun used to, but Baekhyun’s certainly enjoyed taking little weekend trips with their son—meeting Chanyeol and the band wherever they are for a few days and spending some as a family before heading home, wishing Chanyeol and the others well on the next leg of their tour.

“They’re coming up.” One of the stage managers comes over to Baekhyun and taps his shoulder, grabbing his attention. “Stage left.”

Normally Baekhyun’s on stage left with the guys, kissing Chanyeol luck and watching from the side where the band usually enters and exits, but this time he and Jongin are stage right, watching quietly.

They’re a _surprise_.

“Daddy?” Jongin sits up and takes Baekhyun’s shirt in his little hands to hold himself up—one of the band’s tour shirts—leaning close to Baekhyun and craning his little head. “Where?”

“Over there, baby.” Baekhyun sidesteps a bit and points and Jongin wiggles excitedly—his daddy’s right over there, shirt sleeves cut to reveal his muscled arms, nearly every inch covered in tattoos, and jeans appropriately distressed as he pulls his guitar over his head and settles the strap on his shoulder.

Jongin studies his dad for a minute and then looks down at his own arms—bare underneath the black fabric of the t-shirt he’s wearing that matches Baekhyun’s. He looks up at Chanyeol again and then at Baekhyun’s arm that’s looped under his butt, holding him to his hip that’s also got a few tattoos running along his forearm. He pokes his arm.

“Where are mine?”

“Hm?” Baekhyun looks down from where he’d been watching Chanyeol get ready—are his muscles bigger, or is that just him?—to Jongin poking his tan arm expectantly. “Your what, baby?”

“My black.” Jongin twists in Baekhyun’s hold and traces a tribal sort of band just below his elbow. The ink he has on his arm is entirely black. “Where’s my pretty black?”

Baekhyun hums with a small smile. “You’re still too young for tattoos, baby. Maybe when you’re older you’ll get some of your own, but for now your skin is pretty enough as it is.”

Jongin smiles when Baekhyun peppers kisses all along his cheek and neck until he’s laughing brightly, looping both his arms around Baekhyun’s neck and pressing close as he watches his dad and the other three band members come on stage and take their places, checking in-ears and adjusting instruments. Jongdae places his usual microphone in the stand and nods, straightening up and waving to the crowd.

The stage is open, no curtains since they’re performing at a sort of music festival.

This makes the surprise that much more fun, because now that Chanyeol’s on stage he can’t leave until they finish the set, meaning that if he sees them…

“Hey.” Baekhyun grabs the attention of the same stage manager from earlier. “Tell Chanyeol to look over here.

The manager nods and Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol double-checks a few strings on his guitar, raises his head, and then looks to his right. His eyes sweep over the usual crew but come to a stop on his boyfriend and his son and he breaks out into a huge smile.

Jongin waves ecstatically, pushing up and out of Baekhyun’s hold until he’s on the ground, running onto the stage.

“Jongin, baby, wait.” Baekhyun manages to grab Jongin’s hand with a laugh and tug him back from where he’d been just about to run on stage. He’d been a secret thus far, so as not to get any unwanted attention from fans or those horrid child modeling agencies, and Baekhyun looks up to see just a _bit_ of panic on Chanyeol’s face. “Just wave, sweetheart. We’ll see Daddy soon, for now just wave.”

Jongin allows himself to be lifted up again and Chanyeol smiles at the two, blowing a kiss off-stage (much to the fans’ delight) and then he strums out a loud, harsh chord on his guitar. Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

_Show off._

All throughout the set Chanyeol steals glances backstage at the two, checking in. Baekhyun keeps an eye on Jongin the whole time, a small smile on his face as Jongin dances around, singing the few lyrics he knows and just letting loose.

The set isn’t long, only about half an hour since it’s a festival and not a concert, and Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate in the slightest as he hands his guitar to one of the staff members backstage and then barrels right into his little family, first pulling Jongin on his hip and then wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s waist to draw him in for a kiss.

“And what are my two lovelies doing here?”

“Surprise!” Jongin throws his hands up.

“A  _fantastic_ surprise,” Chanyeol assures him with a smile before turning to Baekhyun. “Anything special?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “Jongin said he missed you, and I always miss you, so I figured we’d take a trip.”

“Well, this is wonderful.” Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s cheek again, and then Jongin’s. “Best surprise ever.”

“You say that every time.” Jongin is quick to point out.

“Well, I _mean_ it every time.” Chanyeol shoots back, tickling his stomach. Jongin squeals and curls in on himself and then Jongdae appears, lifting Jongin out of Chanyeol’s arms as all his uncles crowd around him to say hi.

Chanyeol takes the opportunity to steal Baekhyun away, tugging him off stage and into an empty(ish) hallway away from the chaos of the other groups getting ready to perform. He squeezes his hand, knowing that Jongin’s in good hands with his bandmates, and leads Baekhyun into their dressing room—all the way back to the little curtained-off section where they’d been changing before the show.

“I missed you.” He breathes out over Baekhyun’s lips before kissing him, harder now that they’re alone.

“Fuck, I missed you too.” Baekhyun practically moans the phrase as Chanyeol’s lips ghost down his neck, pressure points memorized after so many years together and he grips uncaringly at the damp tank top hanging from his husband’s body.

“We’re taking the little tyke out to dinner.” Jongdae pokes his head around the curtain to say. “You two enjoy yourselves for a few hours.”

“Jongdae, you are the _best,”_ Chanyeol says sincerely with a smile.

“Text me if you need anything,” Baekhyun says habitually. “But, uh, don’t need anything.”

Jongdae snorts. “He’s practically _my_ kid, too. We won’t need anything. You crazy kids have fun, you hear? But not too much fun, use a condom.”

“Jongdae.”

“Unless you _want_ another kid, in which case just go for it fam hell yeah no condoms—”

 _“Goodbye,_ Jongdae.”

 

* * *

 

“Have you ever thought about what Jongdae said?” Baekhyun asks as they lay in bed together, sheets tangled around their waists, pressed together.

“About?”

“Another kid.” Baekhyun rolls onto his stomach, half on Chanyeol’s chest, and begins tracing his tattoos like he usually does to calm himself down—it usually calms then _both_ down.

“I have, actually.” Chanyeol wraps both his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and pulls him over until he’s between his legs, lying on his chest completely. “It sounds nice. Another little one running around.”

“It does.” Baekhyun lets out a breath. “But I can’t handle two kids on my own. One is enough when you’re not home, believe me.”

“I know.” Chanyeol brushes a hand through Baekhyun’s hair. “And you’ve done so well, love. I’m so proud of you.”

Baekhyun smiles and kisses Chanyeol’s chest to hide his flushed face.

“Perhaps in the future.” Baekhyun hums and Chanyeol can feel the vibrations through his whole body. “Sooner rather than later, though. I don’t want the two of them to be too far apart in age, and Jongin’s already four.”

“We have been talking about a hiatus.” Chanyeol reminds Baekhyun. “Sehun wants to settle down with his fiancé for a while, start his own family. We could all use a break, anyway.”

“Really?” Baekhyun’s kisses turn harder against Chanyeol’s chest, teeth grabbing at the skin and biting.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol lets out a breath and a soft groan.

“Well, in that case, wanna try?”

“Just like that?” Chanyeol’s head lifts off the pillow and he meets Baekhyun’s gaze, his husband’s tongue dragging between the divots of his abs.

“Just like that.” Baekhyun shoots him a cheeky smile, hand grasping Chanyeol’s half-hard erection and squeezing. “What do you say?”

“I hope you still have your maternity clothes, baby, you’re gonna need them.” Baekhyun’s smile turns genuine and then his head drops so he can press a kiss to the tip of Chanyeol’s cock.

He dips his head to take a bit more of him in his mouth each time, lips tight around Chanyeol’s large girth. He tongues around the tip every time he comes up and Chanyeol’s hand comes to cup the back of his head, guiding him back down until his cock is all the way down his throat, balls against his chin in the way that has Baekhyun choking (and loving it).

Everything moves pretty quickly after Baekhyun deepthroats Chanyeol, as they usually do, and minutes later Chanyeol’s pounding Baekhyun into the bed.

“Fuck, fuck, _yes_ Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s hands grip at Chanyeol’s taut ass, pulling him deeper with each thrust. “Fuck yes, god get me fucking pregnant again.”

“And who gets bitches pregnant?” Chanyeol grunts, one hand around Baekhyun’s waist and the other holding the headboard for leverage as he thrusts. “Who?”

“You.” Baekhyun gasps out. “Daddy, fuck.”

“There you go, baby.” Chanyeol drops to mouth at Baekhyun’s neck as he continues moaning.

“Fuck, daddy, god right there right— _yes, yes_ fuck put your kids in me.” Baekhyun’s rambling, completely lost in the sensations (as he usually is when Chanyeol fucks him), legs tight around Chanyeol’s waist. “Oh god, I’m gonna come oh fuck I—”

Baekhyun arches and screams through gritted teeth as he comes and then Chanyeol comes in him, one right after the other, releasing deep inside Baekhyun to the point that, honestly, if it doesn’t take they’ll both be pretty damn surprised.

“Fuck.” Chanyeol falls forward on Baekhyun after he finishes coming, sweat dripping as they both gasp for air. “Fuck, Baek, fuck you’re so hot.”

Baekhyun huffs out a breathy laugh and his hands find Chanyeol’s too-long hair, untangling it as he runs his fingers through it. “You’re not so bad yourself, Mr. Rockstar.”

Chanyeol goes to pull out but Baekhyun tightens his legs around his waist, keeping him in.

“Make sure it takes.” He whispers, throat sore from all the exertion earlier.

Chanyeol smiles. “Okay, love.” He kisses behind Baekhyun’s ear and then rolls them over, keeping Baekhyun on his chest and pulling the blankets on the edge of the bed over them.

They fall into a comfortable silence for a while, but right as Baekhyun’s dozing off, Chanyeol’s hands running in circles over his back, his phone rings.

Chanyeol hands it over and Baekhyun answers Jongdae’s call, face still pressed against Chanyeol’s shoulder. He’s comfortable, full, and well-fucked for the first time in a while. He’s _not_ moving.

“No, no he’s not allergic. He was just sick that one time, it wasn’t an allergic reaction.” Chanyeol meets Baekhyun’s eyes and Baekhyun mouths “peanut butter” and then he gets it, mouth forming an _o_ shape as his hand continues sweeping over his back. They'd had a scare when they thought Jongin was allergic a while back, he'd gotten pretty sick, but it turned out it was just a throat infection ill-timed with his eating a lot of peanut butter over the course of a few days.

“We’re good.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. _“Yes_ , we’re done now. I wouldn’t be talking to you if we weren’t, Jongdae, _gross._ I’m not an exhibitionist.”

“You _are_ kinky, though. Jongin’s not the only one who calls me daddy.” Chanyeol reminds him with a grin mimicking the Cheshire cat’s. Baekhyun slaps his chest and Jongdae is silent for just a moment and then he lets out a slow, exasperated breath.

“Poor Jongin. You guys suck.”

“Actually, if we’re talking about sucking, Chanyeol’s pretty go—”

“You’ve probably scarred your fucking kid for _life.”_


	2. Bonus 1: January 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is entirely self-indulgent and written very quickly with minimal backreading so i hope it makes sense but i was feeling soft and domestic so here you go. this takes place a few days after Jongin's birth, the day after they got back home from the hospital. enjoy!!

Baekhyun answers the door with an exhausted slouch to his shoulders but a smile nonetheless, somehow still glowing.

"Hey, guys." His voice is soft.

"Hey, Baek." Baekhyun steps back to give the band room to enter their little home, leaning against the door, and Jongdae is the first to pass him. He presses their cheeks together as he gathers him into a soft hug. "You look great."

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better." Baekhyun laughs airily and swats at the vocalist. "I haven't been out of bed in like a week, could barely shower last night, and I'm not entirely sure who's clothes I'm even  _wearing."_

"You're glowing, though." Minseok is next to pass through the doorway, patting Baekhyun's head and holding onto a couple of grocery bags with his other hand. "The fact that you're up at all this soon is pretty great."

"I feel so unproductive," Baekhyun waves him off, ruffling his hair with one hand. "Chanyeol's set it down to a bad case of cabin fever so he's helped me get a few loads of laundry done today—don't mind the living room, it's a fucking mess. I'm still folding."

"I'm sure Chanyeol loves seeing you in his clothes, hm?" Sehun is next, referencing the large hoodie hanging off his frame as he pulls Baekhyun gently into a hug. "I know I wouldn't be complaining."

Baekhyun laughs again and wraps his arms around Sehun's waist, always having been close to him as their ages are the closest of everyone in the group, and falls against him for a moment. The whole process of bringing Jongin into the world was long and, for him, painful since his body is a bit more on the petite side, and he just pushed a whole ass  _kid_ out of it. He's still hurting.

He stands back up after a minute and greets Junmyeon, the last one in the line, and then shuts the door softly. Already the guys are making themselves at home—Jongdae and Minseok in the kitchen to drop off the grocery bags Baekhyun remembers Chanyeol mentioning they'd bring by to prep a few good meals for the new parents (for which Baekhyun is  _incredibly_ grateful), Junmyeon instinctively straightening up the living room, and Sehun sorting through the clothes Baekhyun has and hasn't already folded.

"Where's Chanyeol?" Jongdae pokes his head out of the kitchen. "I figured he'd be getting the door since you're not at a hundred percent yet."

"Oh, I needed to stretch my legs." Baekhyun's slow as he wanders passed the couch, one hand on the wall for guidance. "I've been either in bed or on the couch for the past few days and I needed to get up and walk a bit—the walk from the laundry room to the living room isn't bad. Chanyeol's upstairs with Jongin, I'll run and grab him."

Baekhyun uses the handrail on the staircase to walk upstairs and then down the hall, pausing just outside the open door into the nursery.

Chanyeol's sitting in the rocking chair, Jongin secure in his arms, as he rocks him slowly and reads out of a book. Baekhyun watches for a moment as Jongin fusses and Chanyeol coos softly, adjusting his hold and then offering one of his tattooed fingers for their son to hold on to. Jongin holds tight to the finger, pulling it towards his mouth and Chanyeol lets out a breathy laugh as he pulls his hand from Jongin's mouth and grabs one of the many pacifiers off of the changing table beside the chair.

Baekhyun knocks on the door and walks slowly inside. "Hey, daddy."

"Hey, love." Chanyeol smiles brightly at Baekhyun, eyes lighting up the way they do whenever anyone refers to him as  _daddy_ —just like they did when the doctor first said "congratulations, daddy" before putting Jongin, freshly cleaned and still crying, into Chanyeol's arms. Baekhyun comes up behind the rocking chair and puts both his hands on either of Chanyeol's shoulders,  mouth widening into a large smile as he meets little Jongin's eyes. Jongin blinks twice and keeps sucking on his pacifier.

"The guys are here," Baekhyun says, one hand running through Chanyeol's hair. Chanyeol catches it and presses a kiss to the pulse point on his wrist with a soft hum.

"I thought I heard the door." He responds softly. He'd told the guys to knock, not ring the doorbell in case Baekhyun or Jongin were sleeping when they got here, so while he was up here with Jongin he'd been unaware of Baekhyun letting their friends in after Jongdae's soft knock at the door.

"Mhm." Baekhyun leans his head against Chanyeol's and they both look down at Jongin for a few minutes, lost in his gorgeous little eyes. Lost in  _their child's_ eyes.

_Whoa._

"He won't need to eat for another half hour or so," Baekhyun reminds him, "if you want to take him downstairs."

"I'm sure the guys are  _dying_ to meet him." Chanyeol acknowledges with a nod. Baekhyun releases his shoulders and Chanyeol stands up, careful not to jostle Jongin. Jongin doesn't respond, simply sucking on his pacifier and blinking as he continues looking around the room. Chanyeol kisses his forehead softly before heading out of the room and following Baekhyun downstairs.

"Oh, there he is." Junmyeon is the first to spot the little bundle in Chanyeol's arms and his words catch the attention of the rest of the males in the room, and Jongdae and Minseok come out of the kitchen to say hi.

"Okay, who's washed their hands?" Chanyeol asks first, and then he hands the baby off to Minseok while Sehun and Junmyeon head into the kitchen to wash up. The three gather around their oldest band member as he says hi to the newest addition to their group and Baekhyun and Chanyeol take a step back, trusting the four with him, and Baekhyun leans tiredly against Chanyeol's waist.

"I think they like him." Baekhyun whispers.

Chanyeol kisses the top of his head, arm wrapping around his waist. "I think they  _love_ him."

Jongin gets passed around the group and Baekhyun and Chanyeol exchange a look when their son is passed to Sehun, leaving Jongdae as the only one who hasn't yet gotten one-on-one time with their little nephew.

"Hey, 'Dae," Chanyeol waves the vocalist over. "Come here for a second."

Baekhyun and Chanyeol pull Jongdae over to the wall, away from the other three and Jongdae lets out a soft laugh. "Are you kicking me out? At least let me hold the kid first." He jokes.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "Don't make me actually consider it."

"Hush for two minutes." Baekhyun swats Chanyeol's chest and then looks at Jongdae. "We're not religious."

"Not unless crying out for god while fucking is considered devout, then no. But this is common knowledge, Baek." Jongdae crosses his arms and leans against the wall, a soft smile on his lips. "What's going on?"

Baekhyun and Chanyeol glance at each other once more. "This is kind of traditional, and we're  _not_ religious so this is kind of weird, but, uh..." Chanyeol clears his throat. "Would you want to be his godfather?"

"What?" Jongdae looks from Chanyeol down to Baekhyun, leaning against Chanyeol's chest and biting his lip as he waits for Jongdae's answer. "Really? Wait, what?"

 _"None_ of us are religious but we'd like you to be that presence in his life," Baekhyun explains softly. "You know? You're my best friend, 'Dae, you're incredibly important to both of us and—and without you bringing us back together Jongin wouldn't even be here right now."

"If it'll be anyone we'd love it if it was you." Chanyeol's arms are wrapped around Baekhyun's shoulders and Baekhyun's hands are holding his forearms, and they're both watching Jongdae with a warm look on their faces. "What do you say?"

"I'm going to cry." Jongdae clears his throat. "I'm going to fucking  _sob_ you assholes." He blinks a few times, eyes glassy, and his voice is tight as he says "I'd be honored."

Baekhyun laughs and then they both pull Jongdae into a hug. Baekhyun starts tearing up, too, hormones still settling and Chanyeol envelopes them both in his arms, squeezing. They step back after a moment and Baekhyun waves Jongdae off. "Go say hi to your godson."

Jongdae still has tears in his eyes as he takes Jongin into his arms, an awestruck sort of look on his face. "Hi, babes." He mutters softly. "Hey. Uncle 'Dae's gonna take really good care of you, I promise. Ice cream for breakfast."

The two parents roll their eyes and shake their heads and watch for a few more minutes as the most important people in their lives meet and get to know the newest member of their family.

Jongin starts crying a few minutes later, still in Jongdae's arms, and Baekhyun steps forward to take him back, checking the time and then muttering a soft "he's probably hungry, I've got him."

Chanyeol walks with Baekhyun upstairs to make sure he gets settled nicely and makes sure he has everything he needs as he sits down in the rocking chair and partway slips his shirt off. Chanyeol hands Jongin back over once he's ready and then kisses him softly, muttering "let me know if you need anything" and making sure his cell phone is within reach just in case. He then heads back downstairs for some time to catch up with his bandmates while Baekyun rocks Jongin slowly as he drinks.

"What do you think?" He whispers. "They're a little crazy, aren't they? But that's what makes them great. They'll take really good care of you, I promise. I'd trust them with anything—and you, baby, you're  _everything."_

**Author's Note:**

> this is my sort of thank you to ari for listening to my stupid chanbaek ideas and rambles and helping me through this horrible anti-writing streak i've been on bc of irl shit and other online shit that's all been piling up, and she's been an absolute gem through it all. 
> 
> thank you, my dear. this one's for you.
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ALDKJFHLASKDJ <33
> 
> and everyone i hope you all liked it. as always, love reading your comments and hearing your thoughts!!
> 
> come say hi to me on twitter!! [loeysxdaisies](https://twitter.com/loeysxdaises)
> 
> curious cat for you shy little beans (i'd still love hear from you!) [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/loeysxdaisies)


End file.
